A Guide To Bridge
by Discordence
Summary: The SPD Yellow Ranger observes all the weird kinks about her favorite Green Ranger, and she decides to record it. (Requested by elijahmasters2015.)


_A Guide To Bridge_

 **A/N: This was requested by elijahmasters2015. Hope you enjoy it! : )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Z first notices the Green Ranger's odd antics when she finds Bridge doing a handstand.

It was just after her daily tenure with Syd that she found him doing the strange move. She was frankly embarrassed, both for him and herself.

"What are you doing?" Z asked.

"A handstand." Bridge answered, acting as if it were obvious. "It helps me to think better whenever something is troubling my mind or when I have a problem I need to solve yet it's just relaxing to do and it…"

"I was just asking." Z cut him off as she walked away, as she swore she heard Bridge fall on his face. He then entered the room Z was in.

"Um, I don't know if you heard me or not, but hopefully I didn't startle you because I wouldn't want to upset you and…Z?" She was already gone, not wanting to hear his drawn out sentence.

Oh, she notices that too.

The next time Z notices something new with Bridge was when he was in the mess hall.

"What on Earth are you eating?" Z asked, to which Bridge turned around, his lips and the area around it glossed over.

"Buttery toast. It's my favorite food to eat." The Green SPD Ranger replied.

"It all around your lips." Z pointed out, to which Bridge quickly started to lick the area quickly. The last thing he wanted was to look embarrassing in front of Z. As he kept licking, he saw Z giggle at his 'resourcefulness' before he heard Syd's voice call for her presence. As she walked out, Bridge sighed in defeat as he looked at his eaten piece of buttery toast.

"You have forsaken me."

The third thing she noticed was how his logic trumped everyone else's.

Both she and Syd found Bridge, Jack, and Sky at the bridge of the ship, arguing over something Anubis "Doggie" Cruger had told them.

"No, Sky, Cruger told me I had to keep watch in the bridge." Jack sternly spat.

"He told me, not you!" Sky argued. "I am the one in charge of manning the ship while he's out temporarily."

"Jack, Sky, relax." Bridge cooed. "I was there at the scene when Cruger employed you _both_ with the task, yet since you both believed in was only one of you manning the ship, you both have failed to do your collective duties. Therefore, it is my job to man the ship while Cruger is out." Bridge pushed the boys away as he stood at the control panel. "Now kindly leave."

As both Jack and Sky slipped past the girls, Syd chuckled and winked at Z.

"What's that for?" Z asked skeptically.

"Just your man shooting down our heroic Red and Blue Rangers." Syd replied.

"My man?" Z asked, blushing lightly.

"Oh yeah. You like him. It's written all over your face!" Syd pointed at Z's rosy cheek, proving her point. "Well, your cheeks, anyway."

Z looked away from the Pink SPD Ranger to look Bridge, who was focused on steering the ship. She had to admit he looked cute whenever he was dead-set on doing something, whether it was to do it correctly or when Cruger tasks him with it. With him steering a ship Cruger was testing out, he didn't want to fail.

 _And he won't fail…he's Bridge. He never fails the task at hand. How remarkable…_ Z thought to herself. She was oblivious to Syd calling out her name.

"Z!"

"What!" The Yellow Ranger yelled, which caught Bridge's attention. He shyly waved at her, and she waved back before turning around and leaving. Syd stood there and smirked.

 _So they both like each other…interesting…_

Sitting down in her quarters for the night, Z pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing a list—suggested by Syd when the girls ran into each other once more since seeing Bridge on the ship. Taking Syd's exact advice—for the list's creation and purpose—Z began to feverishly write down the many weird antics of Bridge she noticed.

She was clueless as to why she was doing it, but she proceeded with it regardless of reason. She only hoped that Bridge wouldn't see her in the act…but that didn't exactly work out.

"Z?" Bridge knocked on her door. "Can I come in? It's only to talk, and being the close friends we are we should have the ability to talk with one another with no issue and…"

The door opened, revealing Z. "Come in."

"Neat room. Lots of…yellow." Bridge complimented as he stepped inside. He walked around the room a few time before something caught his eyes at Z's desk. "What's this?"

"What's—uh oh." Z turned around to see that Bridge was reading what she was writing before he knocked.

"This is about me?" He asked her bluntly.

"Yep."

" _A Guide To Bridge_ , huh?" The Green Ranger snickered. "Cute title."

"Thanks." Z blushed, hoping he wouldn't read more.

How wrong she was.

" _One: Bridge does handstands to help him think. Two: Bridge has sentences that drag ON AND ON. Three: He enjoys toast with butter covering the entire surface. Four: His incredible logic is able to baffle anyone or shoot them down…_ you wrote all of this? Why?"

"It was to let me understand why you do what you do…you weird, crazy antics you have. It's to understand them."

"Ah, I see."

"And…it'll help me to get to know you better…because I really like you, Bridge." Z whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. He laid a hand on his cheek, cradling it.

"Well, I, uh…" Bridge stuttered. "…I should be getting to bed. It's pretty late and I don't want to intrude since I'm pretty tired and you're probably tired too…"

"Don't tire yourself out with your sentences." Z told him. "Get to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Bridge replied sheepishly as he walked towards the door. He then stopped. "Uh, thanks for writing that list about me, Z. I really appreciate you doing something like that."

Then, he leaned in and kissed Z on the lips.

"Good night, my yellow princess." Bridge teased as he waved. Z then shut the door, as slid down to the ground, swooning.

"Good night, my prince in green."


End file.
